


Un Regalo Maravilloso

by SSGold19



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Curse of Obedience, Español | Spanish, Fairy Tale Elements, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Magic, Minor Character Death, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Spanish Translation, Torture, Universo Alterno - Ella está encantada, Universo Alterno - Hechizada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSGold19/pseuds/SSGold19
Summary: [[TRADUCCIÓN de la obra original de biblionerd07]]Bucky Barnes tiene una maldición: tiene que obedecer todas las órdenes que recibe. La cosa se complica cuando se vuelve el mejor amigo de Steve Rogers — el príncipe que un día será el rey.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a marvelous gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660083) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 
  * A translation of [a marvelous gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660083) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



> Hechizada/Ella está encantada es uno de mis libros favoritos, ¡así que sinceramente me sorprende que haya tardado tanto en escribir este Universo Alterno! Si no habéis leído Encantada, haceos un favor y cogedlo. Es una lectura rapidilla y es fabuloso. Esto va a ser otro largo rodeo, chicos. El título viene de una línea del libro: “La obediencia es un regalo maravilloso… alégrate de que hayas sido bendita con tal encantadora cualidad.” El hada que «bendijo» a Ella con obediencia absoluta le dice esto cuando intenta convencer al hada para que le libere de la maldición.  
> Quiero dar un pequeño aviso sobre la parte en la que Bucky, por su maldición, no puede parar de comer. Puedes saltártela fácilmente si te hace falta y no te perderás en la historia.

Bucky Barnes no recordaba su nacimiento. Hombre, no pasaba nada – al fin y al cabo, ¿quién se acordaba? Había escuchado la historia de su nacimiento muchas, muchísimas veces, y quizás eso hubiera sido normal si su historia no fuera contada con un tono sombrío y susurrado. Era de todo menos una memoria feliz.

No es que sus padres estuvieran disgustados con su nacimiento, en absoluto; le amaban profundamente. La cosa era que el día en que Bucky nació, el hechicero Zola apareció.

«Estoy aquí para otorgar un regalo a vuestro hijo», soltó mientras se reía como un demonio. Lenguas de fuego surgieron a su alrededor y danzaban cada vez que hablaba. (Era posible que Bucky tuviera un poco de imaginación y adornara un pelín el tema.)

Los padres de Bucky, aterrados, no pudieron evitar quedarse de piedra. Todo el mundo conocía a Zola, el hechicero que experimentaba cruelmente usando su magia y cuyos regalos eran más bien maldiciones. Winifred Barnes rodeó a su pequeño hijo, que lloraba, con sus brazos como para protegerle mientras George se levantaba para encararse.

«Por favor, señor», George dijo con respeto, pero de alguna forma logró dejar entrever su fuerza y su orgullo intimidante; se veía a la legua que era un hombre robusto y orgulloso. «Un regalo es algo innecesario.»

«Pues un regalo habrá de recibir», declaró Zola con su irritante voz nasal. «Un regalo por el que cualquier padre mataría. Obediencia absoluta. Niño, para de hacer ese ruido.»

Y Bucky paró.

Esa era la maldición de Bucky: estaba maldito con obediencia. No podía desobedecer cualquier orden directa igual que no podía parar de parpadear o respirar. Intentaba resistirse, como alguien que intenta resistir un estornudo o una tos, pero le provocaba náuseas, mareos, temblores y un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Sus padres estaban absolutamente horrorizados. Este tipo de maldición podía traer grandes desgracias y desventuras a su hijo. Cualquiera podría aprovecharse de él, a sabiendas o no, y hacerle daño. Era una pesadilla. No tardaron en prohibirle decir nada a nadie sobre su maldición, y anduvieron a la caza de consejo de cualquier hada o mago cuya reputación fuera de amabilidad.

Obtuvieron la misma respuesta de todos —nadie podía eliminar la magia de Zola si no era el propio Zola. Y pedírselo a Zola no era ni una opción. Cada vez que los experimentos de Zola no iban según sus planes, simplemente mataba a los sujetos de prueba.

Bucky odiaba su maldición. No es que fuera desobediente por naturaleza, y generalmente no le importaba en absoluto ayudar a su madre y su padre e incluso a las hermanas que llegaron después de él. Lo que odiaba era que su familia anduviera de puntillas cerca de él. Odiaba no tener elección —cualquier tipo de obediencia por su parte no era una característica de su personalidad, sino un resultado de su maldición. Sentía que no era una persona real, sino un soldadito de plomo que iba donde fuera que le dijeran.

Pero durante los primeros años de su vida, la maldición de Bucky no salió mucho a la luz. Su familia tenía cuidado y no le daba muchas órdenes, y habría tenido que hacer caso a sus profesores de todas formas. Los amigos solían ser peligrosos, pero Bucky tenía tres hermanas y a sus padres; no necesitaba amigos más allá de sus conocidos en sus lecciones. Su familia estaba al borde de la riqueza – seguramente habrían pasado el listón si hubieran tenido menos hijos – y su vida era bastante cómoda y ordinaria, la verdad.

Bueno, hasta que conoció a Steve Rogers, claro.

* * *

«Nos han invitado al baile de palacio», Winifred anunció una mañana mientras sus hijos desayunaban cuando Bucky tenía trece años. No es que él estuviera prestando mucha atención; Becca y él habían encontrado un perro callejero y lo habían metido en casa sin que sus padres se enteraran. Se estaba escondiendo bajo la mesa y le estaban pasando migajas. «James, tú también puedes venir.» Bucky movió su mirada del perro que chupaba la grasa de la panceta de sus dedos a su madre rápidamente para que no sospechara de su falta de atención.

«¿Podré bailar?», preguntó. Le encantaba bailar, pero no era como si los niños fueran invitados a ir a ese tipo de eventos a menudo.

«Si hay muchachas con las que puedas bailar, sí», su madre aseguró. Bucky intentó no arrugar la nariz. Sabía que se suponía que pronto iban a empezar a gustarle las chicas, pero hasta entonces ni gota de interés. Podría disfrutar bailar con alguna si conocía algún baile rápido y divertido, pero toda niña con la que se había cruzado en un baile únicamente conocía valses lentos y esos le mataban de aburrimiento. Aparte de eso, las chicas de su edad habían empezado a ponerse muy… _tontorronas_.

No sabía qué hacer al respecto. «Señora, hay otro mensaje», dijo su mayordomo, Nathan, entregando otro sobre con el sello real a Winifred. Esta se lo agradeció y lo abrió, sus pupilas dilatándose más y más según iba leyendo.

«¡Nos han invitado a cenar en la misma mesa que la reina y el príncipe!», exclamó, llevándose la mano a la boca inmediatamente. George dejó de escudriñar los papeles de trabajo a una gran velocidad, ignorando lo peligrosamente cerca que estaban de los pringosos dedos de bebé de Elizabeth.

«¿Sí? —preguntó— ¿Y por qué rayos-?» George era un pariente de la familia real, pero lo suficientemente lejano para que apenas importara. Los hacía nobles, pero muy de refilón, y nunca antes les habían invitado a cenar con ellos.

«Es por James», Winifred explicó. «Tiene la misma edad que el príncipe. Parece que les gustaría que el Príncipe Steven tuviera experiencia con otros chicos de su edad.»

«No quiero sentarme con un principito frívolo», protestó Bucky, con la cabeza del perro descansando en su rodilla. «Fijo que piensa que es mejor que nosotros sólo por tener una coronita en su mollera.»

«Algún día será nuestro rey», le recordó su padre tajantemente. «Y se merece nuestro respeto. James —dijo seria y claramente— compórtate excepcionalmente hoy.»

Bucky enfureció ante su instrucción, y su mohín empeoró cuando su madre no le rebatió. «Sí, señor», dijo a regañadientes, ya que la maldición ya estaba haciendo efecto. Las líneas duras de la cara de su padre se suavizaron.

«Siento darte una orden —se disculpó—, pero es muy importante que no ofendamos a la familia real.»

«Sí, señor», respondió Bucky. Estaría enfadado, pero aun así comportándose lo mejor que sabía. ¿Era necesario que su padre tuviera que dar la orden nada más comenzar el día? Bucky tuvo que sentarse sin mover un dedo en todas sus lecciones y no pudo escaquearse para escalar árboles durante las clases de idiomas, como haría normalmente. Bucky aprendía esos idiomas bastante más rápido que cualquier otro compañero suyo, así que se aburría rápido. Escuchar su penosa pronunciación era prácticamente una tortura, y hoy tenía que aguantarlo con sus manos entrelazadas educadamente encima de la mesa. Ni siquiera podía convencer a Rebecca para que contrarrestara la orden porque eso tampoco sería comportarse excepcionalmente.

Marchó al baño sin decir ni pío e incluso se acordó de limpiarse bajo las uñas sin que nadie se lo dijera. Para cuando llegaron a palacio, ya estaba absolutamente exhausto de tanto comportarse lo mejor que sabía. Su obediencia no era automática—lo tenía que hacer él mismo, así que cada vez que se le olvidaba y su postura se encorvaba o su mente se distraía de la terriblemente aburrida conversación que sus padres mantenían, un dolor de barriga le invadía.

Su madre le dio un beso en la coronilla justo antes de salir del carruaje. «Solo serán unas horas —prometió—. Y ya terminarás. Podrás quejarte todo cuanto quieras una vez que hayamos terminado.»

«Se lo agradezco profundamente, mi señora —comentó Bucky—. Me agradaría enormemente.»

Winifred soltó una risotada. Aunque estuviera obedeciendo, su hijo seguía siendo capaz de bordearle. Bucky sabía que le encantaba que hiciera eso, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Ella habría odiado verle obedecer sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

Se sentaron en la mesa del final. Bucky estaba un poco impresionado por poco que le gustara. Los cálices eran _de oro_. Había sirvientes rondando por allí, y Bucky tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no podía escabullirse entre ellos para explorar el palacio.

Pasaron siglos hasta que aparecieron la reina y el príncipe, y todo el mundo se tuvo que levantar cuando lo hicieron. El príncipe era una cosa diminuta—era bastante probable que fuera menor que Becca, aunque era de la edad de Bucky y por lo tanto dos años mayor que ella. Su cuerpo era pequeño y delgaducho. Bucky estaba empezando a crecer, con dolores en medio de la noche que le venían cuando sus huesos se estiraban, pero parecía que el príncipe no tenía ese tipo de problemas.

Hubo mucha genuflexión, reverencia, pompa y boato y Bucky quería suspirar. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle una reverencia a alguien sólo por su sangre? ¿Acaso podía el príncipe batear y conseguir un home run o escalar el árbol más alto del bosque? Eso eran las cosas que Bucky consideraba dignas de hacer reverencias, no sentarse en un trono lleno de joyas todo el día.

La noche estaba yendo como la seda, sin ningún incidente en absoluto, y Bucky siguió comportándose perfectamente durante toda la cena. Tenía que admitir que el príncipe empezó a intrigarle un poco más cuando daba las gracias a toda la servidumbre usando nombres propios o cuando su madre le reñía (más de una vez, encima) por hablar demasiado alto o comer demasiado rápido o garabatear en su servilleta.

Y entonces, tarta.

«Come algo de tarta», dijo el príncipe, gesticulando hacia el pastel que un sirviente acababa de poner enfrente de él. Más bien lo ladró, en verdad, una orden en el sentido literal de la palabra, haciendo que su madre le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados y provocándole un sonrojo.

Bucky no podía ni fijarse en eso. Sus padres le habían abandonado en algún punto y le acababan de dar una orden que iba a resultar catastrófica. El príncipe no había dicho «Cómete tu tarta» o «Come el trozo de tarta que tienes enfrente»; el príncipe había dicho «Come algo de tarta». Y las órdenes poco específicas como esa eran las peores.

Bucky intentó resistirse. Tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo en un desesperado intento para no devorar la tarta. Comía muy lentamente, cogiendo cachitos minúsculos para alargarlo lo más que podía. Pero era inútil. Llegado cierto punto ya había terminado su pedazo de tarta. Pero su maldición le impedía parar.

Atenazó el tenedor al apretar los puños, diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía sucumbir. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Necesitaba más tarta. Tenía que comer más tarta. Intentó respirar profundamente. Sus oídos pitaban.

«¿Estás bien?», preguntó el príncipe.

«¿Ve a mi madre por alguna parte?», logró soltar Bucky. Iba a reventar y a destrozarse en miles de pedazos. Iba a vomitar. Estaba empezando a sudar y todo.

«Ni siquiera sé quién es tu madre», le respondió el príncipe mientras se encogía de hombros. Si Bucky no estuviera a punto de morir por falta de tarta, se reiría. Quizás, si el príncipe no fuera príncipe y estuvieran en las mismas clases, serían amigos o algo parecido.

«Creo que está bailando con tu padre —comentó la reina dulcemente—. ¿Necesitas algo?»

 _Necesito más tarta._ «No, Su Alteza, gracias, Su Alteza», dijo la boca de Bucky porque, aunque necesitaba más tarta, tenía que seguir comportándose idealmente. Era demasiado. No podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Se abalanzó sobre el trozo de tarta que habían dejado en la mesa de al lado, pero los martillazos en su cabeza no paraban. Devorar más tarta no era comportarse idealmente. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Le habían dado dos órdenes contradictorias.

«Te encanta la tarta, ¿eh?» Rio el príncipe. Bucky estaba a punto de llorar. Iba a vomitar de tanta tarta que estaba comiendo. No podía parar. Miró alrededor desesperadamente, gritando mentalmente para ver si su padre o su madre aparecían.

«Oye, ¿qué te pasa?» El príncipe parecía preocupado, y el pecho de Bucky volvió a apretar. Preocupar al príncipe no era comportarse excepcionalmente. Poco le faltaba para empezar a llorar desconsoladamente.

«Necesito a mi madre.» Bucky masculló. Entonces, milagrosamente, su madre apareció, viendo instantáneamente que algo fallaba por su cara.

«¿James?»

«Mamá —sollozó Bucky— dijo que comiera algo de tarta.»

No hizo falta mucho más para que ella lo entendiera todo. «Deja de comer tarta, James.» Sus músculos se relajaron. Dejó el tenedor en la mesa. Pero necesitaba salir de allí. No se estaba comportando excepcionalmente. Se levantó tan rápido que le dio a su madre sin querer. Otra punzada en su estómago. Hizo una reverencia como buenamente pudo.

«Perdone mis modales, Alteza…s —remendó en el último instante, dándoles un último adiós con la cabeza. Le faltaban minutos para vomitar, y eso hubiera sido absolutamente catastrófico ya que vomitar en la mesa de la reina no era comportarse excepcionalmente— mas he de marcharme.»

Salió pitando y logró llegar al recibidor principal antes de que se desplomara en sus rodillas, asfixiándose. Su madre le alcanzó sin problema. «No te preocupes sobre comportarte excepcionalmente», dijo rápidamente. Bastó para detener el martilleo de su cabeza, pero llegó unos segundos tarde y vomitó en una maceta. Bucky estaba llorando un poco, no por el dolor que le provocaba su maldición sino ya de pura vergüenza y rabia y las secuelas de la desobediencia.

Su madre le apartó el pelo de la frente. «James, lo siento —murmuró—, no deberíamos haberte dado órdenes y dejado tirado.»

Su padre no tardó en llegar, buscándolos, y en cuanto vislumbró el sudor, las lágrimas y el cansancio en la cara de su hijo para que la suya propia fuera consumida por la misma culpa que Winifred sentía.

«Nathan ya está trayendo el carruaje —dijo con gentileza—. Nos iremos directamente a casa. Lo siento, hijo.»

Le cuidaron de forma casi excesiva lo que quedaba de noche, dándole un segundo baño caliente y dejándole llevar al perro callejero a su cuarto, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para siquiera disfrutarlo. Se quedó dormido con su cara enterrada en el pelo del perro, mezclando sus lágrimas con la tierra allí instalada y convirtiéndola en barro. Odiaba su maldición. Daría lo que fuera para romperla.

* * *

Bucky se había escapado otra vez de sus lecciones. No era culpa _suya_ , como había repetido una y otra vez a sus padres. Era _aburrido_. Ya hablaba francés mejor que su instructor y poco le faltaba para sobrepasarle en latín también. ¿Por qué habría de quedarse sentado en una habitación medio rancia en un hermoso día primaveral?

Estaba en la plaza de abastos, pensando que quizás probaría a embelesar a alguna de las tenderas por un rollito de canela —ya había funcionado una vez, y estaba mejorando cada vez más sus encantos, aunque siempre debía desconfiar de los desconocidos— cuando escuchó un jaleo viniendo de un callejón. Se acercó y vio a su desaliñado perro callejero siendo brutalmente atacado por unos chicos tirándole piedras.

«¡Eh! —vociferó Bucky, indignado. —¡Parad!»

El perro, quien todo el mundo había empezado a llamar Dum-Dum gracias al escaso vocabulario de Elizabeth y la concepción infantil de humor de Annabelle, le vio y gimió inmediatamente, intentando acercarse a él, pero uno de los muchachos le tiró de la cola. Bucky no veía de rabia; estaba a punto de cargar con los puños por delante cuando se fijó en otro chico en el suelo, junto al perro. Parecía que Dum-Dum estaba protegiéndole, alzado sobre él. El chico escupió sangre y se levantó.

«Ya lo escuchasteis. Parad», dijo, y Bucky sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la columna. Ese era el _príncipe_. Esos muchachos claramente no tenían ni idea; ere impensable que le hubieran desobedecido en caso contrario.

«Pensé que te habíamos dicho que cerraras esa boca», dijo un muchacho, empujando al príncipe con una patada para tirarlo. Eso únicamente encolerizó más a Bucky. Esos muchachos eran todos mayores, como mínimo tenían dieciséis, y el príncipe ya era lo suficientemente pequeño por sí solo. No había ni un ápice de justicia en toda la escena.

Y así se zambulló, pegando patadas y puñetazos e incluso mordiendo en caso de necesidad. El príncipe ayudaba como buenamente podía, pero su respiración era ya tan laboriosa como la de Dum-Dum cuando Bucky intentaba que corriera demasiado, y ya tenía los nudillos ensangrentados y un ojo amoratándose. Dum-Dum, por su parte, arañaba y mordía a los muchachos, y eventualmente salieron corriendo.

«¡Diviértete con tu pulgoso!», gritó uno mientras se giraba. Bucky se sonrió. Era una orden, sí, pero no era una difícil de seguir.

«¡Eso haré!», respondió, usando una mano para acariciar el pelo de Dum-Dum y ver si estaba herido.

«¡No hablo del perro!», soltó el muchacho. Bucky le echó un vistazo rápido al príncipe y vio cómo su cara enrojecía.

«¿Está bien?», Bucky preguntó, intentando sofocar el pequeño mareo que se le venía encima. Rodó los ojos para sí. Ahora iba a tener que divertirse con el príncipe sin importar las circunstancias. Qué incordio.

«No pasa nada», insistió el príncipe entre toses.

«¿Seguro?», preguntó Bucky, preocupado a pesar de la sonrisa que intentaba no escapar.

«Sí —dijo el príncipe—, no soy una persona con discapacidad o algo.» Estaba reposando un poco sobre Dum-Dum, pero Bucky no iba a mencionarlo. A Dum-Dum parecía no importarle.

Bucky alzó una ceja. «Va, pero esos mayores acaban de darte una somanta de palos que no te lo crees ni tú.»

El príncipe resopló. «Puedo aguantarlo. Los tenía contra las cuerdas.»

Bucky se permitió reír, pero pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros del príncipe para que no pensara que Bucky se estaba riendo de él. «Ya, fijo.»

«James, ¿no?» Preguntó el príncipe. Bucky arrugó la nariz.

«Bucky —le corrigió—. Sólo mis padres y mis tutores me llaman James. Tú eres – Steven, ¿no?»

El príncipe arrugó la nariz como si de un reflejo se tratara. «Steve —dijo—, sólo mi madre y mis tutores me llaman Steven.» Bucky rio la gracia. Steve le caía bien. Tenía un algo ligeramente amargo, algo que la madre de Bucky quizás llamara mordaz. No era malvado, no como Zola. Era divertido.

Bucky no estaba prestando mucha atención a dónde estaban yendo, contento por seguir al príncipe, con Dum-Dum andando silenciosamente junto a ellos, pero poco tardó en darse cuenta de que iban de camino a palacio.

«Oh.» Dijo, un poco incómodo. ¿Debería haber puesto su brazo alrededor del príncipe? Eso tenía pinta de no ser apropiado. Vio cómo la cara del príncipe se tornó más seria y se escurrió, alejándose de Bucky.

«Gracias por ayudar —dijo, con un tono rígido y formal que antes no tenía—. Puedes irte si quieres.»

Bucky vio el destello de dolor en sus ojos y sintió una ligera punzada en su pecho. «¿Y si no quiero? —preguntó— ¿Tienes que largarte ya? Iba a escalar unos pocos árboles, por si quieres apuntarte.»

Steve ladeó su cabeza por unos momentos, estudiando a Bucky, y entonces su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa que rápidamente pasó a ser una mueca al haber tirado del corte en su labio. «Vale —dijo—, pero te echo una carrera hasta allí.»

No era una carrera como tal, teniendo en cuenta que las piernas de Bucky eran bastante más largas que las de Steve y que la respiración de Steve sonaba un poco como un tren antiguo pasando por las vías, pero Bucky se dejó un poco por lo que únicamente ganó por uno o dos metros. Dum-Dum trotaba fielmente al lado de Steve, como si estuviera asegurándose de que no fuera a caer redondo.

«¡Gané, mamón!» Carcajeó Bucky.

Steve se enfurruñó. «Eres un idiota», masculló. Eso hizo que Bucky se riera de nuevo. Subieron el árbol, y Bucky vio a Steve haciendo muecas unas pocas de veces cuando intentaba alcanzar ciertas ramas así que le dio unos pequeños impulsos con el pretexto de empujones. Steve achinó los ojos como si supiera lo que Bucky estaba haciendo, pero no se quejó. Dum-Dum les ladraba, apenado por haber sido abandonado en tierra firme, pero tampoco iba a disfrutar mucho estar arriba, así que les daba igual.

Se quedaron en el árbol mucho tiempo, sentados en ramas con sus espaldas contra el tronco, cogiendo manzanas que colgaban a su alrededor y frunciendo sus ceños al degustar el sabor ácido e inmaduro. Hablaron de comida y se quejaron de sus lecciones, y Steve reveló que no tenía ningún tipo de paciencia para aprender.

«Me gustar saber cosas —explicó—, lo que pasa es que odio estar encerrado cuando el tiempo está agradable y no estoy enf-» Se cortó, avergonzado, y Bucky no presionó. Sabía un rato de guardar secretos.

La luz que caía pronto hizo aparecer sombras a través de las hojas, y antes de que Bucky se diera cuenta había un puñado de guardias reales apiñados alrededor de su árbol. Dum-Dum, uno que normalmente recibía a la gente felizmente, les olisqueó desconfiado. Debía de haberse quedado con un poco de resquemor tras su previo encuentro con los muchachos.

«Príncipe Steven —dijo uno, estirando el cuello para poder mirar hacia arriba y al árbol—, ha de descender de inmediato. No es seguro. Y le ha dado a su madre un generoso sobresalto al escapar de nuestro cargo una vez más.»

Steve rodó sus ojos hacia Bucky, su mandíbula apretada con clara molestia. «No escapé, Coulson —rebatió—, simplemente estoy siendo normal.»

Coulson parecía herido. «Su Alteza, sé que el Señor Timothy permitía sus pequeñas aventuras previo a su desaparición, pero que usted no es normal es un simple hecho.»

Dum-Dum gruñó como aviso, y el ligero retroceso de Steve al escuchar las palabras de Coulson hizo que Bucky estuviera totalmente de acuerdo. Odiaba la tristeza que nadaba en los ojos de Steve, así que le codeó.

«Tiene razón, ¿sabes?» Dijo seriamente.

«¿La tiene?» Preguntó Steve, y Bucky se sintió mal por pincharle por lo terriblemente dolido y traicionado que Steve sonaba.

«Ninguna persona normal tiene una napia tan descomunal, Steve.»

Steve se le quedó mirando un rato y se echó a reír, riéndose tanto que estaba ya jadeando otra vez e inclinándose fuera de la rama al agarrar su costado. Coulson parecía incluso más desesperado.

«Su Alteza, _por favor_ », rogó. Steve suspiró.

«Ya voy —dijo—. Nos vemos, Bucky», añadió en voz más baja mientras empezaba a bajarse. Bucky le siguió, algo agarrándose a su pecho al pensar en no volver a ver a Steve.

«Otra carrera mañana», soltó, casi susurrando para que los guardias no le oyeran.

Steve paró y miró a Bucky. Su nariz estaba salpicada con pecas y hacían que Bucky quisiera reír.

«Vale —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de pillo—, el primero en librarse de sus lecciones gana.»

No tardaron ni un mes en volverse inseparables, Steve y Bucky. En un principio fue difícil para los padres de Bucky tratar a Steve como un niño cualquiera y no llamarle «Alteza» o «Príncipe Steven», pero Winifred vio la forma en que los hombros de Steve cayeron y la decepción en sus ojos la primera vez que lo hizo y juró que sería la última.

Bucky, por su parte, había empezado a aprender los entresijos del castillo, incluyendo los pasadizos secretos que Steve usaba para escabullirse de sus guardias.

«¿Es seguro?» Preguntó Bucky, su estómago atándose en incómodos nudos. No podía evitar imaginarse a bandidos infiltrándose en medio de la noche, deslizándose por el mareante recibidor y encontrando la habitación de Steve. No sería difícil manejar a Coulson, que vigilaba el sueño de Steve, si había más de uno de ellos, y entonces Steve estaría expuesto y vulnerable. Alguien no tendría dificultad alguna en deslizar un cuchillo por sus costillas visibles, cortar por la pálida línea de su cuello, y eso le generaba náuseas a Bucky.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco. «Hay guardias por todos lados —señaló—. Incluso si alguien lograra colarse, que es bastante improbable con todas las patrullas por ahí rondando, alguien le cogería.»

Bucky no podía zafarse de la escena de Steve tomando su último y tembloroso aliento; se estremeció al pensarlo. «Tienes que decírselo al Comandante —dijo—. Es su trabajo el mantenerte a salvo.»

Steve puso los brazos en jarras. «Si se lo suelto ya no tendré forma alguna de escaparme. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?»

Bucky no podía comprender el sentimiento de estrechez que atenazaba su pecho y su garganta. Aún no había cumplido los catorce y su padre aún estaba por sentarse con él y explicarle cosas sobre cuerpos y sentimientos y amor. Todo lo que sabía era que un mundo sin Steve Rogers era un mundo que no podría soportar.

Agarró el brazo de Steve y lo sacudió ligeramente. «Eres demasiado importante como para dejar que te pase nada, Rogers.»

Steve le mandó una mirada asesina, liberando su brazo de forma violenta. «Porque soy el príncipe», dijo entristecido. Bucky no podía aguantar eso, aguantar a Steve pensando que valía algo únicamente por su sangre. Agarró a Steve y lo empujó bien fuerte contra su pecho, sofocando el gritito de indignación que Steve había soltado.

«Porque tú eres tú», susurró Bucky en su pelo, no muy seguro de por qué estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Steve lo dejó pasar, algo poco frecuente y que seguramente tenía que ver con lo rarito que estaba siendo Bucky, pero le arrastró consigo para ver a Furia, el cabeza de la Guardia Real. «Puede ser que sea la última vez que me veas», bufó Steve.

Cuando Steve describió sus túneles secretos en vivo detalle, Bucky vio cómo los labios y el parche de Furia se movían ligeramente. «Ya lo sabía», acusó.

«Hemos sabido de su existencia desde que el Señor Timothy estaba aquí», admitió Furia. El Señor Timothy, Bucky aprendió, solía ser el guardia personal de Steve (antes que Coulson), pero desapareció sin dejar rastro hacía ya meses. Aún había una batida de búsqueda y rescate, porque Steve había insistido, pero nadie tenía ninguna esperanza de que volviera.

«¿Y aun así me dejas escaparme?» Preguntó Steve. Ahora Furia sí que estaba haciendo fuerza para no reírse.

«Bueno, yo tampoco era mucho de lecciones con tu edad», reveló. Guiñó, aunque Bucky no estaba seguro si contaba como guiño si era el único ojo que tenía o si era más bien un parpadeo. «Soy buena gente, ya veis.»

Bucky durmió más fácilmente sabiendo que Furia estaba asegurando que Steve estuviera a salvo y que ni siquiera tenía que perder a Steve.

O eso pensaba hasta que llegó el invierno, después de que ambos cumplieran catorce y de que a Bucky le quedaran pocos meses para los quince y hubiera crecido unos ocho centímetros, mientras que Steve no creció ni un milímetro. Bucky estaba esperando bajo el árbol de los dos, su aliento blanquecino ante sus narices, y Steve llegó trastabillando. Dum-Dum corrió a su lado de inmediato, ladrando de una forma que casi parecía preocupada.

«¡Steve! —gritó Bucky, pisándole los talones a Dum-Dum. La cara de Steve estaba de un color ceniciento, sudorosa y estaba respirando laboriosamente. Cuando Bucky lo agarró, podía sentir el pulso de Steve yendo a toda velocidad en su delgada muñeca. — ¿Qué te pasa?»

«Nada —musitó Steve. Su ronca voz sonaba como si doliera el hecho de arrancarla de su garganta—. ¿Qué hacemos hoy?»

«Creo que estás enfermo —dijo Bucky—. Es mejor que te vuelvas a la cama.»

«No soy un inválido», espetó Steve, tambaleándose.

«De acuerdo —calmó Bucky, no muy seguro de por qué Steve se había encendido tanto por un resfriado. Dum-Dum estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Steve—. Pero hasta los superhéroes tienen que descansar, ¿sabes? Parece que tienes un resfriado o algo —Bucky tocó con el dorso de su mano la frente de Steve, retirándola de inmediato con mucha sorpresa al notar lo caliente que estaba—. ¡Estás ardiendo!»

«Estoy bien», insistió Steve.

«Steve—», empezó a decir Bucky.

«¡Bucky!», le cortó Steve. Pero entonces sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y _se desmayó_ como la madre de Bucky el año pasado cuando descubrieron la ratonera en el sótano. Bucky le cogió con un grito de preocupación, Dum-Dum ladrando lo que no estaba escrito junto a él y liderando la comitiva por el paseo del castillo.

Bucky avanzó un metro escaso en las tierras del castillo cuando un guardia llegó corriendo. «¿Qué le has hecho?», demandó el hombre. Bucky no lo conocía.

«Yo no—Yo—», tartamudeó Bucky sin saber qué decir. Steve seguía inerte en sus brazos. Bucky no se había fijado en lo delgaducho que estaba Steve realmente hasta que se fijó en que podía levantarlo sin mucho problema en absoluto. Tenía un hiriente nudo en la garganta y no podía respirar correctamente, más de terror que de agotamiento.

«Sr. Barnes, ¿qué ha sucedido?», preguntó Coulson, y ver su cara conocida provocó en Bucky una ola de agrado tan intensa que casi lloró.

«No lo sé —dijo, mordiendo su labio con ganas—. Él—creo que está enfermo; tiene fiebre y es que fue y—es que se desmayó…». Estaba balbuceando, y se negaba a desprenderse de Steve cuando el primer guardia intento sacarle de los brazos de Bucky.

«Llevaré al príncipe», dijo el guardia.

«No —rebatió Bucky—, ya me encargo yo.»

«Vayamos, entonces —Coulson soltó para cortar cualquier tipo de riña—. Llevémosle a los curadores.»

Bucky jamás había estado en esa parte del palacio. Solo había pasado por las cocinas, el gran recibidor, el salón de audiencias, la habitación de Steve y la biblioteca. Apenas había visto la mitad de la casa de Steve.

Incluso con lo escuálido que estaba Steve, a Bucky le faltaba un poco la respiración cuando llegaron de una vez por todas a la enfermería, una habitación con paredes blancas y cortinas blancas y un fuego chispeante. Una mujer vestida de blanco le echó un vistazo a Steve y suspiró, sonriendo de tapadillo. Gesticuló vagamente hacia una cama vacía donde Bucky lo dejó.

«Mandad por la reina», dijo Coulson al guardia, que saludó y se marchó rápido.

«¿Va a ponerse bien?», preguntó Bucky, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas.

«Saca a ese perro de mi enfermería», dijo la sanadora, y Bucky tragó saliva. No era una respuesta. Coulson apoyó una mano en el hombro de Bucky y le llevó fuera de la habitación. Dum-Dum no quería irse; Bucky tuvo que agarrarle de la coletilla y arrastrarle, y estuvo gruñendo todo el camino.

«Deja que los sanadores hagan su trabajo —dijo Coulson—. Estoy seguro de que los cocineros podrían hacerte algo si bajas a las cocinas.» «No tengo hambre», masculló Bucky. Su intención no era dejar el pasillo de la enfermería, y no se movió durante horas, esperando mientras que la reina entraba corriendo y las sombras se alargaban por las ventanas y los sirvientes encendían las lámparas del pasillo hasta que la reina salió y le llamó.

«Acompáñame, por favor», dijo, y no le quedaba otra. No estaba seguro de si hubiera ido con ella si no fuera por su maldición. Pasaron por el pasillo, cruzaron el recibidor y acabaron en una pequeña cámara de invitados más grande que la habitación de Bucky y la de sus hermanas puestas juntas. No estaba diciendo nada, y eso ponía nervioso a Bucky.

«Juro que no le hice daño», soltó Bucky. Su cara enrojeció rápidamente. No debería haberle hablado a la reina antes de que ella le dirigiera la palabra, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Y si pensaba que le había hecho daño a Steve y no dejaba que se vieran otra vez?

«Lo sé —dijo ella con gentileza—, Steven enferma muy a menudo.»

Bucky frunció el ceño. «No ha enfermado desde que lo conozco», y enrojeció aún más si cabe. No tenía que haber _contradicho_ a la reina.

Ella simplemente asintió. «La primavera y el verano son más suaves para él. Steven es… —Sus ojos se tornaron distantes cuando miró por la ventana— Steven es un poco frágil.»

«No es mi intención faltarle al respeto, señora, pero no lo es en absoluto», Bucky dijo. De perdidos al río y todo lo más. Ella se giró para mirarle y sonrió, una queda risa borboteando en sus labios.

«Me alegra que ambos os hayáis conocido —dijo. Parecía muy triste—, Steven no tiene muchos amigos. La gente siempre se comporta idealmente alrededor de él, ya que es el príncipe, y si no se dan cuenta de que es el príncipe pueden ser… —Se detuvo— Crueles.»

Bucky pensó en los muchachos que estaban dándole una paliza a Steve hacía tantos meses, casi un año ya. Se enfurruñó. «Bueno, son idiotas. Steve es de lo mejorcito que hay.»

Había algo en la sonrisa de la monarca que no llegaba a entender. «Te estoy contando que Steve enferma para que lo comprendas, Bucky. No aprecia el ponerse enfermo, e intenta luchar e ignorarlo. Hay veces que necesita que alguien le ayude, pero nunca lo admite.»

Bucky ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo dos veces antes de jurar «yo le ayudaré».

Ella volvió a sonreír. «Sé que lo harás, Bucky. Si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir hasta que Steve se ponga mejor. Le mandaré un mensaje a tus padres.»

«Ah, uh, gracias —dijo, sorprendido. Había pensado que iba a tener que colarse por la noche. La reina asintió y se giró para marcharse—. ¡Oiga! —Bucky llamó. Era irrespetuoso, pero parecía que a ella no le importaban sus otras faltas de respeto hasta entonces. — ¿Cómo sabía usted mi nombre?» La mayoría de los adultos le llamaban James a secas.

La Reina Sarah miró por encima de su hombro, riéndose un poco de él. «Cariño, Steven no deja de hablar de ti a menos que haya dejado de hablar en general.»

* * *

Bucky había conseguido el permiso de la Reina Sarah para dormir en un colchón junto al de Steve y había traído a Dum-Dum consigo, para disgusto de la sanadora, así que estaba ahí cuando Steve se despertó al fin.

«¿Bucky?», preguntó con voz ronca. Bucky se levantó a la velocidad de la luz, cogiendo el piche de la mesa.

«Toma, bebe algo de agua», dijo, naturalmente mandón por su condición de hermano mayor. Dum-Dum estaba sentado y en alerta, gimoteando en voz muy baja.

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?», preguntó Steve. Su pelo estaba pegado a su frente en pegotes sudorosos y sus ojos un poco vidriosos, pero al menos estaba hablando.

«¡Te desmayaste en mis brazos! —le contó Bucky— No iba a dejarte solo.»

Steve frunció el ceño. «Odio esto.» No es que sonara enfadado; su voz sonaba apretada como si fuera a llorar, e inclinó su cabeza para que Bucky no pudiera verlo. Bucky fingió no darse cuenta porque era un buen amigo.

«Steve, todo el mundo se pone malo —señaló Bucky, intentando sonar alegre—. No es nada grave.»

Steve se puso a juguetear con las mantas de su regazo. «Es grave para mí —admitió, sonando derrotado—. Me pongo malo todo el rato. Los sanadores creen que puede que ni siquiera viva lo suficiente para ser rey. Soy… Soy débil.»

El corazón de Bucky le dolía con cada palabra. Pensar en Steve muriendo era insoportable, justo como cuando había estado preocupado por alguien metiéndose en el castillo y matándole. Nunca había pensado en que el propio cuerpo de Steve pudiera encargarse de ello.

«Oye —dijo bruscamente—, puede que te pongas malo, pero no eres débil.»

Steve soltó una risotada, molesto. «Bucky, apenas puedo escalar nuestro árbol. Siempre tienes que ayudarme y fingir que no lo haces, como si fuera un niño pequeño —golpeó el colchón con su puño—. Seguramente no sería un buen rey, de todas formas», susurró.

Bucky no podía aguantar eso, esa tristeza en los ojos de Steve o esa duda en su voz. Escaló la cama y se meneó de forma que acabó envolviendo a Steve.

«Eres el único tío del que me fiaría si fuera mi rey —dijo, leal—. Tu mamá es una buena reina, pero si tiene que ser cualquier otra persona, tienes que ser tú. Defiendes aquello que es correcto y no te da miedo luchar, aunque sepas que vas a perder. Eres el tío más valiente que conozco.»

Steve inclinó su cabeza hacia el hombro de Bucky. «¿Sí?», preguntó con una voz queda que jamás usaría de día.

«Sí», Bucky prometió. Quizás fue un poco raro, pero giró su cabeza y besó el pelo de Steve. No pareció extraño. Sintió que era más fácil que otra cosa, natural y que estaba bien. Deseó que pudiera hacerle sentir mejor – deseó que pudiera hablarle de la maldición, y de cómo hacía que Bucky se sintiera débil y aterrorizado y como si no fuera una persona real.

Bucky abrió la boca, intentando forzar que las palabras salieran, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que sus brazos temblaran lo suficiente para que Steve se apartara para mirarle de forma absurda. Bucky suspiró ligeramente y tiró para que volviera, cerrando la boca. Decidió que haría que alguien de su casa contrarrestara la orden de no decírselo a nadie nada más llegara. Steve se sentiría mejor si supiera la debilidad de Bucky. No se sentiría tan solo.

Cayeron dormidos así, acurrucados el uno junto al otro para protegerse, y muchos años pasaron antes de que se separaran de verdad.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor:  
> Tiempos difíciles han de enfrentar nuestros héroes...

«Para», espetó Steve. Bucky suspiró. Ahora ya no le quedaba otra. Sacó sus manos de su pelo y se giró.

«¿Qué?» Preguntó, molesto. Nada le incordiaba más que las órdenes que se decían sin querer, y Steve era tan mandón que le daba órdenes a Bucky a cada frase.

Ya tenían diecisiete, y Bucky aún no había sido capaz de contarle a Steve lo que pasaba con su maldición. Cuando había preguntado, hace dos años, sus padres intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

«No es buena idea», le había dicho su padre con suavidad.

«¿Qué quieres decir? —Bucky había preguntado— ¿Por qué no?»

Hubo una ligera pausa en la cual sus padres pensaron lo que iban a decir, y entonces su madre dijo con cuidado: «Bucky… Steve es el príncipe. Es posible que lo use a su favor.»

«O que se le escape delante de alguien que lo usaría a su favor.»

Bucky había enfurecido. Se había negado a dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de sus padres por cinco días enteros. Pero sin importar cuánto gritara o pidiera educadamente o rogara o llorara, sus padres no cedían. Habían logrado llevar a sus hermanas a su lado, para más inri, y ninguna de ellas cancelaría la orden.

Bucky sabía que Steve jamás haría nada que le hiciera daño. Steve jamás usaría su maldición contra él. No era parte de su naturaleza. Además, no había ninguna firma de que Steve fuera contando su secreto por ahí. Steve era mejor que eso.

Bucky podía llegar a entender el miedo de sus padres un poco mejor al crecer, pero aún seguía incrédulo de que pudieran pensar eso de Steve. Conocían a Steve desde hacía años, conocían su bondad y su corazón. Bucky seguía furioso. De hecho, se había peleado con ellos justo esa noche antes de ir cabreado a palacio. Odiaba tener que ocultar tamaño secreto a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

«Siempre estás enredando con tu pelo —dijo Steve con una cara molesta—. Estás haciendo que llegue tarde, vamos ya. Como si las chicas no fueran a revolotear a tu alrededor de todos modos.»

Bucky tuvo que apretar los labios para tragarse una respuesta más bien antipática. Sabía que Steve estaba enfadado por haber estado enfermo toda la semana otra vez. La verdad es que quería ir al baile al que estaban yendo, pero tenía una reputación de aguafiestas que mantener.

«Va —la voz de Bucky salió un poco ahogada, ya que técnicamente Steve le había dado una orden y estaba haciendo tiempo para no cumplirla—, vamos.»

Vestido con ropa básica, Steve era poco más que básicamente cualquier otro adolescente casi real en el baile. Había señalado más de una vez que Bucky parecía más un príncipe que él, un hecho que Bucky siempre negaba vehementemente. Bucky pensaba que no había nadie que se pareciera más a un príncipe que Steve, con su pelo dorado y su mandíbula fuerte y sus largas, largas pestañas.

Steve no tardó mucho en encontrar una mesa en la que sentarse enfurruñado mientras Bucky bailaba. Bucky era popular entre las chicas. Jugueteaba un poco con ese tema, la verdad, porque no podía fingir que no le gustaba la atención; si era totalmente sincero consigo mismo, eso sí, era porque sabía que cabreaba a Steve.

La cosa era… bueno, Bucky quería a Steve. En serio. Pero Bucky sentía algo casi exhilarante cuando enfadaba a Steve de esta forma. Era cruel por su parte, y siempre se sentía mal después, pero ver a Steve fruncir el ceño mientras Bucky le guiñaba el ojo a alguna muchacha hacía que algo se encendiera dentro de Bucky. Era terriblemente injusto, porque Bucky sabía lo poco adecuado que Steve se sentía. Bucky pensaba que ninguna de esas chicas tenía la más mínima idea, siendo realistas, porque si tuvieran más de tres neuronas estarían a los pies de Steve luchando por una sola mirada, no a los suyos.

Aun así, lo seguía haciendo en cada baile.

Bucky fue rápidamente arrastrado a la pista de baile. Era popular en estos eventos; era un buen bailarín y siempre muy respetuoso. A las chicas les gustaba eso. A sus padres les gustaba incluso más. Principalmente, Bucky era respetuoso porque no le agradaba la idea de alguien incómodo haciendo algo que no querían (el razonamiento era bastante obvio, ya), pero también porque una vez cuando tenía catorce años su tutor le dijo:

«Siempre has de respetar al sexo delicado.»

Bucky no sabía si contaba como una orden cuando no estaba muy seguro de toda esa milonga del «sexo delicado», teniendo en cuenta que Becca se metía en muchas peleas y que Bucky había tenido la desafortunada experiencia de meterse en el servicio tras cualquiera de sus hermanas durante años y años. Habría respetado a todo el mundo de todas formas. Era otra cosa sobre su maldición que le incordiaba, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que quizás era la orden lo que le hacía ser buena gente.

Steve, por supuesto, estaba sentado rígido en la mesa como si le pagaran para estar incómodo. Steve tenía problemas con las masas de gente. Cunado sabían quién era, la gente no paraba de darle cumplidos o intentaban hablarle simplemente porque era el príncipe. Cuando no sabían quién era, le ignoraban o le echaban miradas tristes por lo pequeño y delgado que era o porque habían escuchado su respiración irregular. Ninguna de las dos situaciones era ideal, así que Steve solía estar raro con todo el mundo que no fuera Bucky.

A Bucky no le gustaba dejarle solo mucho tiempo, puesto que él había sido el que le había arrastrado para empezar y abandonarle era directamente ser un antipático absoluto, sin importar qué algo le entraba cuando veía a Steve matando a las compañeras de baile de Bucky con la mirada.

«¿Vas a bailar o algo?», preguntó Bucky, cogiendo el brandy de Steve y tomando un buen trago.

«¿Con quién voy a bailar?» Preguntó Steve, sólo un pelín petulante.

Bucky se encogió de hombros. «Con quien quieras. Pregunta y punto.»

«Sabes que no sé cómo.»

Bucky puso los ojos en blanco. «Te conozco mejor de lo que finges.»

Steve bufó. «Bueno, todas esas tías se están riendo de mí, de todas formas.»

No era del todo falso, notó Bucky con el ceño fruncido. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a las risitas buenas, y no había muchas dirigidas a Steve. Eso enfurecía a Bucky. Agarró el hombro de Steve.

«Venga —fijo—, vamos a bailar.»

«¿Con quién?» espetó Steve.

«Con nosotros —respondió Bucky—. Ahora cállate y sigue mi ritmo.»

Steve no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, claro, porque Steve no tenía una maldición que le hacía seguir órdenes. Parecía que más bien tenía una maldición que le hacía _incapaz de Tag_ seguir órdenes, aunque esa maldición no era sino su personalidad natural.

«Buck, esto no es apropiado», susurró Steve, estresado, con su cara totalmente roja porque la gente estaba señalando y observando.

«Tampoco lo es que seas casi un hombre hecho y derecho y no sepas cómo bailar —insistió Bucky—. Pie derecho atrás.»

Steve no era un mal bailarín nato, en absoluto, y su memoria perfecta no daba ningún problema a la hora de recordar los pasos. El problema era, como de costumbre, que su cuerpo no podía seguirle el ritmo. Bucky podía ver cómo hacía una mueca cada vez que daba un paso atrás con su pie izquierdo, debido a su mala espalda, y para cuando el cuarteto aceleró el tempo Steve ya había empezado a respirar con dificultad.

Aun así, estaba riendo, sorprendido, mientras intentaba no chocar demasiado con Bucky, y su cara había enrojecido, pero no demasiado, y Bucky quería empujarle contra todas esas tías y gritarles _«¿Estáis cegatas?» Tag_.

«Déjame llevar el compás», pidió Steve. Bucky ya estaba pensando en eso de todas formas (sería un poco extraño ya que Steve era más pequeño, pero Bucky no podía enseñarle a bailar en condiciones si no le dejaba llevar el cante un rato), pero no podía dejar que Steve se fuera de rositas con su gallería, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado.

«Vas a pisotearme los pies», protestó, su respiración tan elaborada como la de Steve por resistirse a la orden.

«¡Te juro que no!», dijo Steve riendo un poco.

«Pues el compás es todo tuyo, hombretón», pinchó Bucky, y Steve refunfuñó de buen humor mientras apretaba su mano y la de Bucky. No tenía ni un ápice de duda, porque Steve no sabía cómo dudar cuando alguien le retaba, pero sus ganas y su intensidad hicieron que sus cabezas se estamparan.

«¡Au, Steve —se quejó Bucky—, sabía que tenías la cara más dura que una piedra, pero no sabía que era tan literal.»

Steve se estaba riendo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y Bucky no pudo evitar imitarle. A veces olvidaba esta parte, demasiado envuelto en la indignación de Steve y todas sus causas y su cabezonería y sus ganas de mandar. A veces se le olvidaba que, por encima de todo, él y Steve eran mejores amigos por vida porque eran un par de tontorrones que hacían que el otro se riera de una forma que nadie más podía conseguir.

«Perdónenme —dijo un sirviente, tocándoles los hombros—. He un mensaje para el Sr. James.»

Bucky no era un Señor de verdad, nadie de su edad lo era, pero en este tipo de funciones los sirvientes siempre pretendían que lo eran. Bucky se imaginó que el tipo de persona que se divertía con ese tema no era alguien con quien saldría de copas.

«Ese soy yo», dijo con facilidad, un brazo aún sobre los hombros de Steve.

El sirviente miró hacia atrás y siguieron su mirada para toparse con la de Furia, de pie en la entrada y totalmente fuera de su elemento. Había cuchicheos por toda la sala debido a su uniforme de la Guardia Real.

Bucky se dirigió hacia él, delante de Steve para que la gente no se diera cuenta de su estatus, y Furia los guio afuera. Un carruaje real esperaba.

«Jo, Furia, venga —Bucky suspiró—. Ni siquiera hemos conseguido que ninguna muchacha baile con Steve todavía».

«James, métete en el carruaje», dijo Furia. Su voz era gravosa, sin ningún tipo de humor intercalado como de costumbre, y Bucky sintió una ola de preocupación en su estómago junto con la necesidad de obedecer.

«¿Qué ocurre?», preguntó, subiendo y girándose para echarle una mano a Steve. Steve, cómo no, le ignoró por completo.

Furia esperó hasta que la puerta se cerrara y que se empezaran a mover antes de decir nada. Bucky tenía un vacío en el estómago.

«Son tus padres, James —dijo Furia, infinitamente más suave que como Bucky jamás le había escuchado—. Han fallecido.»

Sus palabras no entraban. Bucky se quedó ahí sentado, patidifuso, sin procesar, hasta que Steve se movió y cogió su mano. Por alguna razón, ver los finos y pálidos dedos de Steve agarrando los suyos hizo que a Bucky se le cayera el mundo encima.

«¿Qué? —dijo, medio ahogado— ¿Qué quieres…? No.»

Furia movió la cabeza. «Lo siento. Una panda de bandidos asaltó su carruaje. Por lo que podemos saber…» Furia dudó.

«Díselo —ordenó Steve—. No escondas nada. Bucky merece saberlo.» Bucky no podía hablar, pero le dio un estrujón a la mano de Steve. Quería saber.

«Tu padre estaba protegiendo a tu madre. Ambos fueron… apuñalados.»

Un escalofrío recorrió a Bucky de arriba abajo. No tenía que pensar mucho de qué estaba protegiendo su padre a su madre. Todo el mundo conocía las historias sobre los bandidos y lo que querían. No podía tragar. No podía respirar. Escuchó a alguien como ahogándose de lejos y miró a Steve. Pero no era Steve quien estaba respirando así; era Bucky.

«¿Muertos?», sollozó. Si hubiera estado ahí cualquier otra persona que no fuera Steve, Bucky habría intentado estar más compuesto «¿Cómo pueden estar…?» Puso su cabeza entre las rodillas. «¿Qué vamos a hacer?» Bucky, por lo menos, era lo suficientemente mayor que podía apañárselas por sí mismo. Pero sus hermanas aún eran niñas… Elizabeth no pasaba de los seis.

¿Acaso recordaría a sus padres al crecer?

Steve estaba acariciándole la espalda. «Todo va a ir bien, Buck —prometió—. Ya saldremos de esta.»

«¿Dónde vamos a _vivir Tag_? —Bucky soltó. Estaba rayando la histeria ya— ¿Qué tipo de trabajo puedo encontrar que sea lo suficientemente bueno para cuidar a mis hermanas?»

«Bucky, respira —ordenó Steve suavemente, y Bucky agradeció, para variar, que le diera una orden. Otro escalofrío. Respiraba con grandes bocanadas de aire y Steve le estrechó entre sus brazos—. No me importa si tenéis que venir todos a vivir en mis cámaras —declaró Steve, apretando la mandíbula con determinación—. No pienso dejar que os pase nada malo.»

Furia estaba ensimismado con sus manos, dándoles tanto espacio como le era posible en un pequeño carruaje, y Bucky sabía por el paisaje de fuera de la ventana que estaban yendo a su casa, no al castillo. Su casa, donde sus hermanas estaban en la cama, seguramente, donde no tenían ni idea de que sus padres estaban–

Bucky se giró y se desahogó en Steve, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Steve, temblando mientras intentaba no llorar. Sus padres nunca iban a volver a casa. Sus padres estaban muertos.

«Te tengo, Buck —murmuró Steve con voz queda—. Te tengo.»

* * *

Bucky se metió por el hueco en el seto por el que solían entrar y salir de palacio él y Steve sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta. Estaba un poco más estrecho por entonces, aunque no tan estrecho para Steve como le gustaría. Dum-Dum suspiró apesadumbrado y saltó tras él.

Aún le preocupaba a Bucky a veces lo fácil que era meterse o salir a escondidas del palacio, pero se recordaba que Furia sabía de sus pasadizos secretos. Seguramente los guardaba y dejaba que Bucky entrara, pero nadie más.

Bucky abrió la puerta de la cámara de Steve y entró de puntillas. Había una lámpara que aún ardía, como si Steve se hubiera quedado dormido dibujando una vez más, pero estaba metido en su cama. Quizás sabía que Bucky iba a ir. Lo había estado haciendo más y más a menudo desde que los parientes de su madre habían llegado para hacerse cargo de ellos.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la muerte de los padres de Bucky. Por cuatro días, Bucky y sus hermanas habían estado solos. Bueno, todo lo solo que puedes estar cuando tu mejor amigo era el príncipe heredero y la reina sabía lo que había acontecido por lo que había mandado guardias palaciegos para que te protegieran de noche.

Pero entonces, una prima de la madre de Bucky apareció. Tenía una antigua carta de Winifred pidiéndole que cuidara de sus niños si cualquier cosa le ocurría a ella y a George, por lo que ella y su marido estaban ahí para cumplir su deber. No tenían hijos y siempre los habían querido. Amaban a Elizabeth y a Annabelle. Toleraban a Becca y a Bucky. Estaba claro que querían empezar de cero en todo lo posible, y Bucky y Becca eran demasiado mayores para eso.

Bucky era su menos favorito sin lugar a dudas; pensaban que los niños eran pillería y problemas, aunque Bucky hacía todo lo que le pedían e incluso había intentado hacerlo alegremente en un principio, sin rechistar como de costumbre. Pero no iba a aceptar deberes de sirvientes durante mucho tiempo hasta que reventara. No era como si le importara ayudar a Eliza con la vajilla o a Nathan con los caballos o a Martha con la cocina; no eran tan ricos o tan nobles que sus sirvientes eran simplemente sirvientes. Nathan, Martha y Eliza habían sido como su tío y sus tías y la familia Barnes les había ayudado toda la vida.

Era que les habían dicho a las chicas que no ayudaran más y que estaban tratando a Bucky como si seguir órdenes fuera su único propósito en la vida. Le hacía hervir la sangre, pero no tenía otra opción. Entonces, hacía pocos días, la prima de Winifred los había reunido a todos en el pasillo central y dijo:

«Sirvientes, podéis marcharos. Ya no se precisa de vuestra asistencia.»

No importó lo mucho que las niñas lloraron o lo que Bucky dijo; fueron despachados con la paga de unas pocas semanas y todas las pertenencias que pudieran llevar encima.

Bucky le dijo a Steve que habían echado a Nathan y a Martha y a Eliza, para que la reina pudiera ayudarles a encontrar nuevos puestos, pero no había mencionado que la habían dicho que llevara sus cosas a los cuartos de la servidumbre totalmente solo si no fuera por Dum-Dum y que había sido el único responsable de la cocina, la colada y la limpieza desde entonces. A Steve se le iría la olla, y Bucky no quería molestar a la prima de su madre. Quería que al menos Elizabeth y Annabelle tuvieran algo.

«¿Buck?» Murmuró Steve cuando Bucky se encaramó a la cama junto a él. Eran un poco mayores para seguir haciendo esto, pero Bucky suponía que no iba a quitarle el sueño a nadie. Sus padres estaban muertos. Aparte de sus parientes, nadie parecía tener ganas de mandarle hacer nada. Era el menor número de órdenes que tenía en toda su vida, y aun así se sentía más miserable que nunca.

Se acurrucó al lado de Steve y en menos que canta un gallo tenía su cara hundida en el pelo de Steve. Tenía un bombazo que soltar y las consecuencias iban a ser terribles para ambos.

«¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Steve, meneándose para darle la cara— ¿Algo va mal? Estilo… ¿peor?» Corrigió rápidamente. Bucky rodeó a Steve con sus brazos y se lo acercó.

«Tengo que irme», susurró. Steve se heló unos instantes, no sabiendo exactamente lo que Bucky quería decir, pero entonces se echó para atrás de un empujón para mirarle.

«¿Qué? ¿Te obligan a irte?»

«Nadie me está mandando nada —prometió Bucky, lento y con cuidado—, soy yo el que he decidido marcharme.»

«¿Por qué?» Insistió Steve, pasando hasta de preguntarle a Bucky dónde iba a ir siquiera.

«Van a llevarse a las niñas pequeñas a su propia casa. Ya han vendido todas las cosas de Mamá y Papá. También van a mandar a Becca a una de esas escuelas para señoritas.» Bucky se mordió el labio. Sabía por qué la gente mandaba a las muchachas a ese tipo de escuelas privadas: para que aprendieran a callarse la boca y seguir las órdenes de su marido. Él no quería que eso le pasara a Becca. Intentó convencerla de que podía fugarse, pero ella simplemente le miró triste.

«Bucky, no soy más que una niña —había dicho—. ¿Dónde iría? Sabes que no estaría tan segura como tú merodeando por ahí.»

«¡Te protegería —sollozó él—, jamás te dejaría sola!»

Ella entonces había cogido su mano, moviendo la cabeza, y suspiró pesadamente. Parecía tener muchísimos más años que sus cuasi dieciséis. «No hay mucho para mí en este mundo. Lo mejor que puedo esperar es una buena pareja.» Tras eso se pasaron horas discutiendo, pero ella siempre acababa rechazando todos los argumentos que él le lanzaba sin importar cómo de cabreado estaba.

«¡Becca no puede ir a esa escuela de señoritas! —dijo Steve con un tono peyorativo— La arruinarán, la convertirán en una pequeña florecilla pija y reverencial muda como una piedra, sin poder decir lo que piensa.» Bucky sintió las lágrimas empezar en su garganta. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Steve? Steve lo sabía todo. Bucky ni siquiera tenía que dar voz a sus miedos.

«Lo intenté —soltó Bucky, ligeramente ahogado—, intenté que escapara.»

Steve levantó la mano para pasarla por el pelo de Bucky, calmándole lo más mínimo. «Lo siento, Buck —murmuró—. Es como si tu familia entera se estuviera desmoronando ante ti.»

Y entonces es cuando Bucky empezó a llorar, lágrimas y mocos y sollozos que intentaba amortiguar mordiendo sus nudillos. Steve retiró su mano y dejó que presionara su cara en su huesudo pecho. Así era exactamente como Bucky se sentía. Ya había perdido a sus padres, pero es que ahora estaba perdiendo a sus hermanas también, por si fuera poco.

«¿Por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo?» Preguntó Steve, afligido, y Bucky respiró hondo aun temblando para intentar calmarse lo suficiente como para contar su plan.

«Voy a ir a la Academia de la Guardia Real —proclamó—, y entonces podré volver y estar en tu servicio de protección.»

«No necesitas ir a la Academia para eso —dijo Steve indiferente—. Has estado en mi servicio de protección desde que teníamos trece años.»

Bucky negó con la cabeza. «Tengo que aprender a protegerte de verdad de la buena, Steve. ¿Y si alguien sitia tu castillo o unos bandidos asaltan tu carruaje? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra eso?» Se sorbió los mocos, sintiéndose débil y un cobarde con todas esas lágrimas por su cara. «No sé nada.»

Los labios de Steve estaban apretados, pero Bucky podía ver en su cara que era una buena idea. Mantendría a Bucky alimentado y bajo techo por unos pocos de años y para entonces ya sería un hombre hecho y derecho que podría ser capaz de ganarse las habichuelas por sí mismo.

«Si me quieres en tu servicio de protección, claro —añadió Bucky—. Supongo que puede que no me cojas.» No iba en serio y Steve no se dignó a contestarle, rodando los ojos.

«¿Cuándo tienes que irte?» Preguntó.

«Por la mañana. Van a escoger a los nuevos reclutas en dos días y eso es lo que tardaré en hacer el viaje.»

«¡Por la mañana! —gritó Steve— Eso no es justo, Buck. ¡Apenas y podremos despedirnos! El viaje sólo lleva un día.»

«En carruaje —le recordó Bucky—, yo no tengo—»

Steve le cortó. «¿Y? Tan simple como llevarte—»

«No pienso aparecer en la Academia en un carruaje real, Steve. Paso de utilizarte para ganarme la confianza de todo Dios.» Tuvo que interrumpir a Steve rápido para que la orden no saliera de sus labios.

Steve estaba frunciendo el ceño tanto que parecía que dolía, pero Bucky sabía que no iba a discutirle eso. Steve sabía un rato de tener que probar tu valía.

Bucky pudo ver el momento exacto en el que Steve se rindió porque se derrumbó alrededor de Bucky. «¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?», dijo, intentando que sonara como un chiste, pero quedándose a un trecho. Hizo que el corazón de Bucky doliera. No se había separado de Steve en años. No estaba seguro de saber cómo separarse de Steve a estas alturas. ¿Quién era Bucky Barnes, al fin y al cabo? Siempre habían sido ellos dos, el dúo dinámico; Steve y Bucky.

«Impresionarás a todas esas damas con tu baile —dijo Bucky—, llegaré a casa y ya estarás casado con una pila de bebés.»

Steve soltó una risotada. «Tú y yo sabemos que eso es más falso que una moneda de cartón.»

Bucky le empujó con su hombro. «Bueno, lo es si tienes ese tipo de actitud.»

Steve ni siquiera intentó reírse. Estaba apretando a Bucky tan fuerte que ya estaba siendo trabajoso el respirar, pero Bucky le estaba apretando igual de fuerte.

«¿Puedo escribirte?» Preguntó Steve con voz queda.

«Estaría bueno que no lo hicieras, no te jode —gruñó Bucky—. ¿Quién si no va a hacerlo? Becca, puede, hasta que no le dejen escribir más. Las parientas fijo que no dejan a las pequeñas.» La voz de Bucky se quebró un poco. Amaba a sus pequeñas hermanitas. Vivir sin ellas iba a ser duro.

«Les obligaré —dijo Steve, fiero—. Mandaré un carruaje de correos a sus tierras cada día y guardias con lanzas y cogerán las cartas de las niñas para ti.»

Eso hizo que Bucky se riera, un sonido húmedo y tembloroso. «No fuerces a mis hermanas a escribir a punta de lanza, Steve.»

«Querrán escribir —Steve dijo confiado—. Esas niñas creen que eres lo mejor del mundo. Y menos mal —añadió solemnemente—, alguien tiene que compartir tus ensoñaciones.»

Bucky cogió la almohada de bajo la cabeza de Steve y le dio con ella. «Ya veremos si te protejo —dijo—, alguien viene a matarte y le guío a un pasadizo que le mande directo a tu cuarto. Alfombrita roja y todo, para que se sienta bienvenido.»

Steve se estaba riendo, enganchando sus piernas alrededor de las de Bucky en un intento de darles la vuelta, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Se calmaron tras un rato, la respiración de Steve demasiado laboriosa para el gusto de Bucky. Presionó su oreja contra el pecho de Steve y escuchó el familiar tartamudeo de su corazón.

«Ojalá pudiera ir a la Academia —dijo Steve en voz muy baja—. Ser un soldado.»

Bucky bufó, pero no dijo nada. Odiaba el ansia de Steve por luchar. Su reino no había entrado en guerra en lo que llevaban de vida – el padre de Steve, el rey, murió en la última guerra, justo antes de que Steve naciera, y Sarah había mantenido la paz desde entonces – pero había susurros que escuchaban de cuando en cuando en el mercado. Los bandidos que cada vez iban tras más y más gente no eran meros bandidos, sino bandidos del reino de al lado, y estaban preparándose para mover ficha.

Sarah les había dicho que eran todo fruslerías y que nadie iba a entrar en ninguna guerra. Pero ella, Furia y el Consejo de Guerra se estaban reuniendo más más que menos últimamente.

«¿Crees que tendrás miedo si vas a la guerra?» Steve preguntó adormilado.

«Nah, ni loco.» Mintió Bucky. El mero hecho de pensar en la guerra le aterraba. No quería ir a la guerra. Sólo iba a la Academia con el fin de poder proteger a Steve.

«Yo tampoco.» Steve estaba casi dormido, pero Bucky estaba peleando contra Morfeo. Quería mantenerse despierto tanto como pudiera, quería quedarse en la burbuja que era la cálida habitación de Steve con el cuerpo de Steve – ligero, como con huesos de pájaro – recostado medio encima de él.

Pero se durmió y entonces el sol entró por las ventanas para despertarlos. Se despertaron enredados el uno en el otro, como de costumbre. La mano de Steve estaba enroscada, protectora, alrededor de la parte de debajo de la camisa de Bucky con dedos rozando la piel de su estómago y Bucky tenía sus piernas envolviendo a las de Steve.

Steve parpadeó lentamente y pilló a Bucky observándole. Su cara se enfurruñó ante la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Bucky para evitarla.

«Agh… Luz», dijo roncamente, su voz aún rasposa con restos de somnolencia. Bucky rio un poco, queriendo llorar. Steve había dicho eso todos y cada uno de los días que Bucky había despertado junto a él desde que tenían trece años.

«Bueno, es que es el sol», señaló Bucky como siempre hacía. Steve gruñó.

«¿Te da tiempo a desayunar?» Preguntó. Su voz era causal, pero Bucky sintió cómo su mano apretaba aún más la camisa de Bucky.

«Sí —le confirmó Bucky suavemente—, no iba a irme sin un último desayuno de Mandy.»

Steve tuvo que reír. «Jamás te lo perdonaría si lo hicieras.»

Ninguno de los dos se movió, aunque ya estaban completamente despiertos. Steve estiró un dedo y lo estaba pasando adelante y atrás por la piel de Bucky. Hacía que el estómago de Bucky se contrajera. Le hacía también un pelín de cosquillas.

«¿Príncipe Steven?» La voz de Coulson pasó por la puerta mientras llamaba. Steve suspiró y volvió a esconder su cara en el pecho de Bucky. «Príncipe Steven, vuestra madre inquiere si vais a acompañarle en su desayuno.»

Steve se separó lo justo como para que su voz sonara alta y clara. «Sí, Coulson, ahora mismo salgo —prometió—. Avisa a la cocina de que Bucky también está aquí, por favor.»

«Sí, señor.» Respondió Coulson con su típica formalidad. Se quedaron tal cual un minuto más, y Bucky sabía que iba a tener que ser el primero en moverse. No quería, pero no quería ser irrespetuoso con Sarah y tenerla esperando. Aparte de eso, también necesitaba despedirse de ella.

Ella escuchó con atención cuando le contó sus planes, y Bucky la conocía lo suficiente a esas alturas como para saber que su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido no iba dirigido a él. Se parecía muchísimo a Steve cuando lo fruncía – más poderosa de lo que su menudo cuerpo podía parecer.

«¿Fueron poco corteses contigo?» Preguntó tajantemente. Bucky mantuvo su cara perfectamente neutra.

«No, señora —mintió—, todo iba viento en popa. Simplemente creo que ya es hora de encontrar alguna forma de ser útil.»

Ahora la cara de Steve estaba haciendo una mueca. «Siempre lo has sido», protestó.

Bucky tenía la sensación de que Sarah no le creía del todo con respecto a lo de la prima de su madre tratándole mal, pero al menos fue lo suficientemente simpática como para no presionarle con todo el palacio reunido para el desayuno.

«Bucky —llamó Mandy, la cocinera, desde la otra punta de la mesa—, ven a la cocina antes de partir. Te prepararé un morral.»

«Sí, señora.» Dijo Bucky de inmediato. Lo habría hecho hasta sin la orden, pero Mandy era incluso más mandona que Steve. (Bueno. Quizás era un empate.) Más de una vez había salido corriendo de la cocina bajo sus jocosas órdenes sólo para ser ordenado de vuelta.

Y ya no podía estirar más el chicle. Tenía un morral con provisiones y un mapa para ayudarle a saber por dónde ir; se había despedido y ahora estaba simplemente haciendo tiempo. Steve estaba con la mirada fija en sus pies, sin atreverse a mirar a Bucky, y todo el mundo les había dejado solos para dejarles un poco de espacio.

«¿Vas a estar bien?», murmuró Steve aún sin mirar hacia arriba. Le dio una patada a una china y observó entristecido cómo rodaba demasiado lejos de su alcance para patearla de nuevo.

«Sí», dijo Bucky, su garganta amenazando con cerrársele. Entonces fue cuando Steve le miró, y sus ojos azules estaban húmedos y tristes. Rompió un pedacito del corazón de Bucky.

«Escríbeme.» Era una orden que Bucky no necesitaba, pero era una que seguiría al dedillo.

«Te contaré todo sobre el maravilloso soldado que estaré aprendiendo a ser», respondió Bucky sonriente.

«Costará la vida», suspiró Steve.

«¿A qué te refieres?» Preguntó Bucky, un poco ofendido. Su boca se tornó secamente. «Soy genial siguiendo órdenes.»

Steve se partió de risa. «Buck, eres terrible siguiendo órdenes. Tomas las órdenes de todo el mundo cien por cien literalmente, por lo que seguirlas suele ser más incordio que ayuda.» Lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa que hizo que Bucky se revolviera felizmente por dentro. Steve no tenía ni idea de por qué decirle a Bucky que era malo siguiendo órdenes era tan importante, y Bucky aún no podía decírselo – había esperado, sintiéndose culpable, que la muerte de sus padres significara que no tuviera que seguir ninguna de las órdenes que habían dejado, pero no se dio el caso – pero se adelantó y estrujó a Steve bien fuerte contra su propio pecho.

«Asegúrate de escribirme, ¿me oyes, capullo?» Susurró con fiereza en el pelo de Steve. «No me dejes solo, Steve.»

«Ni de coña —prometió Steve, esta vez en serio—. Simplemente… —se encogió de hombros ligeramente, dándole sin querer a la barbilla de Bucky— No te olvides de mí una vez que tengas todos esos amigos en la Academia.»

Bucky lo apretó aún más fuerte, moviéndole un poco. «Steve —se separó de Steve lo suficiente como para mirarle fijamente a los ojos—. No te vas a librar de mí. Jamás de los jamases. ¿Lo pillas? Estoy contigo hasta el fin de la línea, tío.»

Los ojos de Steve estaban volviéndose peligrosamente acuosos y la sonrisa que lanzó a Bucky era lo suficientemente temblorosa como para hacer que el estómago de Bucky se estremeciera. Volvió a estrechar a Steve y se quedaron así un rato largo.

Bucky se separó con desgana. «Tengo que ir largándome si quiero llegar a la posada para la noche.»

Steve dio un paso atrás. «Va», dijo. Bucky dio un paso hacia el camino andando de espaldas. Dum-Dum estaba quejándose, como si supiera lo que Bucky estaba a punto de hacer, y Bucky se arrodilló para pasar los dedos por el desaliñado pelo arenoso del perro.

«Tú te quedas y cuidas de Steve», le ordenó al perro silenciosamente. Más alto, a Steve, dijo: «Quédate con Dum-Dum por mí, ¿vale? No puedo llevármelo.»

«Bucky.» Steve sonaba un poco roto por dentro. Sabía cuánto amaba Bucky al perro. Dum-Dum estaba inclinándose sobre sus piernas y Bucky le dio unos toques ligeros.

«Vamos —le dijo al perro—, ambos sabemos que Steve necesita a alguien que cuide de él. Si yo no puedo, es tu turno.» Se enderezó y vio a Dum-Dum andar pesadamente hacia Steve. «No hagas nada estúpido hasta que vuelva», amonestó. Steve rodó los ojos, una mano moviéndose para enredarse en el pelo de Dum-Dum.

«¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Te estás llevando todo lo estúpido contigo.»

Bucky meneó la cabeza. «Eres un mamón», gritó.

«Idiota», respondió Steve. Se mordió el labio. «Ten cuidado»

Bucky soltó un saludo militar tontorrón que hizo que Steve bufara una pequeña risa. Bucky miró una última vez a su mejor amigo, el brillante sol de primavera creando una aureola con su pelo dorado, y entonces se forzó a girar y se marchó a su futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. del T.: desaparecí por meses pero adivinen quién volvió... mientras mi superfijación esté en esto y no en otra cosa rejdlslkshl ne ways si hay errores por favor coméntenmelos!! no tengo beta reader así que es un poco que sea lo que dios quiera lmao 
> 
> (ns cómo funciona lo del beta reader la vdad, si hay alguno por ahí dispuesto a ayudar porfavor help)

**Author's Note:**

> N. del T.: ¡Hora de disfrutar! Este es uno de mis fics de Stucky favoritos, y sinceramente me moría de ganas de traducirlo. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo! ¡Recordad darle amor y kudos y todo lo más al autor original!
> 
> Bueno, dicho eso, perdonad si se me escapan ciertas cosillas... Esto de intentar escribir en un español más "neutro" y "correcto" me cuesta la vida, ya que estoy acostumbrado a un español meridional de campo puro :') Gracias por vuestra comprensión uwu


End file.
